5 times matt needed his sight around the avengers and 1 time he didn't
by Katerobber
Summary: Just what the title says


TIME 1 - Bruce

Something smelled like antiseptic mixed with gasoline was Matts first thought when he woke up. The second was where was he. The faint sterile smell indicated a hospital but fuel wasn't a typical ingredient in the whole lets get you better by shoving chemicals in your bloodstream description of a medical building. But he could always be in a Hells Kitchen hospital you never quite know what's going to happen there.

"daredevil" someone whispered nearby and Matt remembered at the last minute to turn his head so that it appeared he was looking at the speaker. "Will you open your eyes for me? I just want to see if ur concussed? You took quite the fall. In fact your rather lucky Steve found you when he did."

"Okay" the lawyer replied. Slowly he peeled his gummy eyelashes apart wincing at the feeling of dirt caking them together.

"Im just going to shine this in your eyes really quick. It may hurt but it'll help in the long run." The voice came again just a bit closer than before and with more confidence. This man knew what he was doing and this was his element.

"Won't do anything" Matt mumbled figuring that he might as well get on with telling him. "Im blind so the whole 'how many fingers thing won't work either even if I've got some perception."

"Oh well I guess that explains why your not terrified."

"Why would I be scared?" The guy sounded like a strong breeze could persuade him. If anything he would be afraid treating a man in a Devils costume after all.

"Im Bruce Banner, better know as the Incredible Hulk." He stuck a man out and instantly tried to retract it but was surprised as matt grasped it firmly.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm daredevil, blind vigilante,my names also Matt."

"Okay any other injuries other than a headache?" Matt ran an internal scan and noticed nothing to bad.

"Nah I'm good" he grinned " your a sight for sore eyes."

"What?" Matt could almost see the mans eyes bugging out of his head.

"Someones described you to be before and I hear people talking about your transformations. Plus you mentioned something earlier about me not noticing. " he laughed at the end inviting the shy doctor to laugh along.

"Well you seem to be mostly intact and the fall didn't even break your sense of humor so let's go meet the Avengers.

TIME 2 - Steve

Matt jumped at the sound the elevator doors made as they closed. If it had been ordinary he wouldn't have even noticed. But this elevator played AC/DC. 'Highway to hell' screamed out of speakers and matt flinched at the sheer volume.

"I know" Bruce muttered " it's rather awful isn't it?"

"Maybe a little bit" Matt shrugged and rubbed a hand over the hood of is costume. It was doing nothing to protect his ears.

"It's okay, we're here now anyway. Welcome to the common room of the Avengers." Matts radar picked out a few larger pieces of furniture and the biggest tv screen he'd ever sensed. And maybe a person.

"Hey there daredevil," someone called from behind him. He spun around and winced as the room tilted a bit.

"Whoa there" The voice said and a strong hand came down on his shoulder. It steadied him instantly. "Bruce really did a good job on you. I thought you were a goner when I first saw you."

"Nah I'm like a weed. Keep popping up again." Matt talked to what he hoped was the direction of the latest speaker.

"Umm daredevil I'm over here" the voice said again but it was starting to seem familiar. Where had he heard that before. Oh, from the news cast after the attack on New York and from his scrambled memory after he 'fell'.

Yeah , he had just made a corny joke in front of captain America.

"Sorry your the captain right?"

"Isn't my wearing of the American flag pretty telltale?"

"I uh can't really see it" Matt mumbled really not wanting to share his weakness with a national icon.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Steve said jokingly.

"Well I don't know. I can't see if there's more damage than usual." Matt nearly cringed at the obvious hint to his blindness.

"Usual?"

"Steve, daredevils blind. Apparently for some time now too." Bruce answered for him.

"Sorry then, I didn't realize." Steve sounded rather sorry and maybe a little ashamed.

"Hey no harm done"

"So you can't see anything?" Steve asked.

"That's the definition of blindness." Matt smiled again and turned so that he was talking more to the Cap and less to the wall behind him.

"How do you parkour and fight if you don't mind my asking?"

"I can kinda sense where things are and my other senses are fantastic. Like I know that you had a tuna fish sandwich for lunch."

"How did you do that?" Steve even sounded amazed.

"I can smell it on your breath but this whole area smells a little like fish too." He made a vague gesture to indicate the room.

"That's incredible" Steve smiled "but doesn't it kind of, you know, stink?"

"Not to me, I love fish. If I had smelled like peanut butter than no way would I still be standing here."

Steve laughed for a second before glancing sideways "sorry but I got to go. I agreed to spar with Thor and I'm already a little late. I hope to see you around a bit daredevil."

"Call me matt"

"K then bye matt." Steve's footsteps became fainter and the elevator music rung out again.

TIME 3 - Clint - Natasha

Footsteps sounded from a hallway nearby and Matt thought about guessing who it was but decided he'd know soon enough.

"Hey Clint, Natasha" Bruce called "this is daredevil"

"Matt please" the lawyer inserted.

He sensed a larger figure who was strangely enough waving his hands in front of his chest and a smaller figure who he assumed was Natasha.

"Clint he can't see you signing" he heard Bruce say.

Clint made a single motion.

"Why" Natasha translated.

"Im blind" Matt jumped in. "I can still kind of sense your signing but I can't distinguish the individual ones."

Natasha made a few quick strokes and nodded. "He doesn't want you to hear his deaf accent right now, but he does say hi."

"Okay"

"Hey, hey,hey,hey" Matt guessed the excitable person was the infamous and famous engineer tony stark.

He heard footfalls growing fainter and a scrape of metal. "Clint and Natasha just vanished into the vents" Bruce supplied. "They don't want to face tony in his manic state I guess."

TIME 4 - tony

"Hey daredevil, I got some awesome new plans for your suit." Tony was wearing about half of an iron man gauntlet with exposed gears and wiring hanging out.

"Tony what did I say about fire risk?" Bruce sighed, again.

"To keep it in the lab and to quit ignoring the alarm." Tony repeated the phrase almost like a sulking kid.

"So matt,"

"How do you know my name?"

"You just yelled it anyway I think that if you went with black and red mixed instead of one or another you would have concealment but still keep up your basic image. Here just look." Matt sensed a tablet being forced straight into his face.

Gently he lowered it hopefully dodging the still live wires. "Tony I'm blind there's no way I'm seeing your touch screen." Being blunt seemed like the best way to be with the engineer. It didn't stop him for a second.

"Jarvis run a voiceover description of Mr Murdocks suit." Tony basically yelled at what seemed like the ceiling. Maybe their was a touchscreen up there too. He decided you could never get tell with the billionaire and dismissed it.

"Tony you don't go now I'll call Dum-e and tell him your on fire."

"Aw Bruce your no fun." He made a dash for the stairs changed course point way and barreled into the elevator.

"I see why Clint and Natasha escaped." Matt said aloud.

"Yeah Tony can be a bit difficult. Dum-e is his overly enthusiastic robot. He was put on fire safety one time and never really got off of it. Anyway I think I hear Thor."

Matt had heard him minutes ago but kept the observation to himself.

Time 5 - Thor

"Friend daredevil" Thor boomed "greetings"

"Hello Thor, it's matt by the way" the vigilante stuck his hand out for Thor to shake.

"Alright Mathew, how is it one lacking sight can know where my hand is?" Thor grasped his hand anyway and delivered a near bone crushing shake.

"It's just matt and I can still know where things are."

"Would you like a pop tart friend Matthew?" The blonde God pulled the entire box off the shelf and thrust it out to matt.

Matt sighed at his full name and shook his head no.

A screeching alarm echoed through tout the tower. "Did Tony set something on fire?"

"No" Bruce said. "That's an avengers alarm"

"Let's go it's downtown" Steve yelled already in his suit with his shield slung over one arm. A blue flash shined outside of a window with Tony's repulsers outside.

PLUS 1

The threat this time was a magician who looked like a high schooler. He was holding a sector though that shot out purple Sparks and duplicates of him. They all wielded Magic and the street was covered in rubble and stray purple wands.

Daredevil had tagged along with the avengers breaking away from them to parkour his way downtown. He was right in the fray now his enhanced senses keeping him from harm and giving him a pre warning on everything. "Look out hawk-eye" he yelled as a duplicate shot a ray right at the archers chest.

"Thanks Matt" he called back. His bow came up under the copies face and snapped his chin back to break his neck.

"Anytime" Matt felt a strange energy in the air and smelled the old cologne only one avenger wore. "Steve look out" he yelled at the absolute top of his lungs.

"Oh my gosh" the soldier yelled. Matt could almost see the wave of solid deadly energy that passed just left to the Captain.

"Thanks for keeping our living fossil alive daredevil" Tony shouted as he dipped low and streaked past.

Maybe he didn't always need his sight around the avengers.


End file.
